Homercoming
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: After waking Mr. Burns in the 22 Century, Fry and the Gang join up with the Simpsons to stop Burns and Mom from taking over the past.
1. Chapter 1

Homercoming

Futurama and the Simpsons are owned by 20th Century Fox. Apologies to all.

Chapter 1

Back to the Past…Again

Philip J. Fry woke up in his room, one Saturday morning, as he drank a warm can of Slurm that was next to his bed. The time on the clock radio read 9:45 a.m., as Fry sprayed his drink out of his mouth.

"Bender, wake up!" Fry shouted to the beer drinking robot, who came out of his closet. "We're late for work!"

"You meatbag, its Saturday," corrected Bender. "We don't work on the weekends. What do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky…I mean Bender," Fry spoke like the Brain from a certain cartoon series from the past. "We're supposed to meet the gang at the movies to see Spider-Man 50. I hope it isn't that stupid Clone Saga arc."

"Don't worry, I got a bootlegged copy just in case," Bender grinned evilly.

Just then, the door opened, and Turunga Leela entered. She is dressed in a red jumpsuit covered with dirt. The cyclops smiled at the two, then patted the dirt from her jumpsuit to the rug.

"Leela, I just got that rug cleaned," said Fry. "What's with the jumpsuit?"

"The Professor found a caveman in Central Park, and wants you two to help out," replied Leela, as fry began to speak, she interrupted him. "No it is not Fred Flintstone."

"Rats," said Fry, as he snapped his fingers.

'The caveman looks like a human skeleton in a business suit," continued Leela.

"This I got to see," said the robot. "I've heard rumors about living skeletons, that they eat your flesh."

"Bender, he's frozen," corrected Leela. "Come on, you two slackers, we got work to do."

Minutes later at Central Park, Fry, Leela, and Bender walked towards Professor Farnsworth, who is next to the frozen man.

"Good news, everybody," said the professor. "I think I know who the caveman is. From the business suit, it has to be Donald Trump."

"Professor, Trump's head is at Trump Towers 3000," corrected Leela.

"If it isn't Trump, then who is it?" Farnsworth asked the crew.

Fry walked closely to the frozen man, which gave him a shocked look on his face. "Oh my god, it can't be!"

"You know the caveman, Fry?" Leela asked him.

"I do," replied Fry. "He's the most evil man in the whole world."

"Vince McMahon?" Bender asked. "We don't need another XFL Evolution crap."

Fry grabbed a sledgehammer and shattered the cubed ice to reveal an old skeletal man from inside. The old man woke up, as he looked at the Planet Express crew.

"What year is this?" The old man spoke.

"3006, sir," said Amy Wong, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"When did you get here, Amy?" Fry asked.

"This is just a lousy cameo for me," replied Amy. "I'm off to my trailer."

"Excellent," C. Montgomery Burns evilly smirked, as he rubbed his hands together.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later at Planet Express, our heroes with Burns in tow landed inside the building.

"So this is where you work, eh," replied Burns, as he slowly walked towards a round table where the crew sat down at. The evil billionaire looked around the building, and frowned. "Who would work in a dump like this?"

"We would, meatbag," replied Bender. "Now shut up, because the Prof has something to say."

Burns frowned wanting to sell Bender for scrap, and use the robot's head in front of his limo. "One day, my robotic idiot, you will be mine," Burns muttered under his breath.

"Good news, everybody!" Farnsworth spoke. "Now that we have the wealthiest man in the world on our side, Mom and her brats will go out of business."

Everybody cheered.

"Who's Mom?" Monty asked the PE Crew.

"She's this old bitch who wants to put us out of business, and she's got her bratty sons as her flunkies," replied Leela. "We fought her before."

"I like to see this Mom, and maybe talk to her about business," smirked Burns. "She and I can work together on things."

"Not now, Mr. Burns, mon," said Hermes. "We got to let Dr. Zoidberg give you a check-up. You've been frozen since 2006."

"Fine," Burns sighed. "I do feel a little knotted in the joints as of late."

"Did someone call a doctor?" Dr. Zoidberg enters, as Burns gave out a scream.

"My god, the doctor's a shrimp," shrieked Burns.

"I'm a lobster," corrected the doctor. "Mucklucians are the shrimp doctors. What can I do for you?"

"Give Mr. Burns a check-up like you did Fry when he was frozen, mon," replied Hermes.

"Come with me, Mr. Burns," said Zoidberg.

"Do I have a choice?" Burns scowled, as they both left the meeting room.

"I can't believe you guys trust him," frowned Fry. "He doesn't care for the environment, he tried to block out the sun, and he kidnapped Tom Jones. Mr. Burns makes Dr. Evil look like Pee-Wee Herman before the whole x-rated scandal."

"Fry, Mr. Burns is a changed man," replied Leela. "He plans to make New New York a better place."

"And Captain Planet is real," Fry spoke cynically.

"He is real, Fry," replied Leela. "Now he's working for the WWF."

"The World Wildlife Fund?" Fry asked.

"Wildlife Wrestling Federation," Bender corrected Fry. "Captain Planet is the spokesman for illegal animal fights. We can go there later and see some bear battles, and maybe we'll see Linka the ring girl."

"I always wanted to see what happened to the Planeteers after their show got cancelled," smirk Fry.

"One fanfic at a time, guys," said Leela.

In the past, Homer and Bart Simpson are watching the newest Jet Li movie on TV. Homer eating a bag of imported pork rinds laughed at Jet kicked Chuck Norris in the privates on TV.

"That's for Karate Commandos, Norris," laughed Homer, "also with that Dodge ball cameo."

"I like Chuck Norris, Dad," replied Bart,"but that Top Dog comedy sucked. Ever since Walker got cancelled, he's changed. Thank god for the Rock's movie career, except for Doom."

"That's my boy," Homer smiled, as he rubbed Bart's head.

Just then, Lisa entered the room. "If you two haven't noticed that the writer of this fanfic is ending this chapter, and our part in the story isn't ready yet, until chapter five."

"Lisa, go to your room," Homer said, as Lisa grumbled to her room…again.

To be continued…


End file.
